Horse Sense
Horse Sense is a 1999 Disney Channel Original Movie, directed by Greg Beeman. It stars Joey and Andrew Lawrence. It was followed by a sequel called Jumping Ship. Plot A lazy and spoiled 20-year-old named Michael Woods invites his cousin, Tommy Biggs, to come and spend time with him in Los Angeles. Tommy is thrilled to be able to visit Michael after years of not seeing each other, and arrives in Los Angeles with high expectations. However, Michael ignores him almost the entire time and makes him feel unwelcome. Arlene, the Woods' housekeeper, later has a talk with Michael about ignoring Tommy, after which he tries to make amends by saying that he will take him to Disneyland that day. As Michael drives both himself and Tommy to Disneyland, he receives a call from his girlfriend, Gina, who is a drama queen and a snob. She asks him to come to the local racetrack, where she would introduce him to her father, whom he had not met previously. He agrees, and drops Tommy off at a nearby Kiddie Zone so that he could go. On the way to pick Tommy up, he is involved in a minor car accident and gives the wrong information to the victim, Diedre White. When he finally arrives back at the Kiddie Zone to get Tommy, he learns from an employee that Tommy had already been picked up by Arlene. When Michael returns home, he and Tommy get into an argument. Tommy leaves the following morning, stating that if Michael ever comes to Montana, he'd like to "return the favor." Tommy's mother later calls Michael's parents to inform them of how rude Michael was to Tommy during his stay. They then decide to punish him by sending him to his Aunt Jules' ranch in Montana to work for free for a month. They also add that if they hear any negative reports from Tommy or Jules, they won't allow Michael to go on his trip to the French Riviera with Gina. When Michael arrives at the ranch, Tommy begins to exact his revenge by giving Michael complicated tasks to complete, most of which Tommy seems to know Michael will mess up in some way. After spending some time there, Michael learns that the ranch is going to be foreclosed on at the end of the month. He and Tommy decide that they must put their differences aside and work together in order to save the ranch. In the end, Michael, having studied the concept of land trusts in college, realizes that since the ranch cares for wild horses, it's eligible to be overseen by the state government and shielded against repossession. He also learns a valuable lesson about loyalty and love, which proves to be one of the central aspects of the film. Cast *Joey Lawrence as Michael Woods *Andrew Lawrence as Tommy Biggs *Susan Walters as Jules Biggs *M. C. Gainey as Twister *Leann Hunley as Jacy Woods *Robin Thomas as Glenn Woods *Jolie Jenkins as Gina *Steve Reevis as Mule *Freda Foh Shen as Arlene *Ian Ogilvy as Miles *Nancy Renee as Mallory Baynes *Channing Chase as Diedre White *Mike Trachtenberg as Lou *Dan Martin as Officer *Holmes Osborne as Mr. Hawthorne *Matthew Lawrence as Cowboy at Airport (uncredited) Trivia *The film includes the Lawrence Brothers: Joey, Matthew, and Andrew, who would star in various movies on the Disney Channel and provide voices to characters in Disney movies and shows. Gallery vlcsnap-2015-08-19-00h34m54s472.png Horse_Sense_disney_movie_print_ad_NickMag_Nov_1999.jpg|1999 print ad External links *''Horse Sense'' at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Disney films Category:1999 films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Horse Sense